The Mysterious Cat!
by Smurfelisa
Summary: This is post war and everyone is alive and attending school for their NEWTs. Two new students starts this term, but there is a mystery about these two. Gerorge and own character compairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

It was the beginning of the summer when a foreign wizard family arrives at their new home in this cold, rainy country called Great Britain. It was a father, mother and a younger girl. In the younger girls arms there where a raven black cat with sparkling purple eyes. They all looked around at their new home. It was a large house like a manor in old black/grey brick stones with large old windows. Around the house there where small bushes and green grass with a long small pathway filled with white gravel going up to the front doors. Behind the manor there is a large garden with many different arranged flowers, trees, bushes and a little pound with fishes. The head of the family seemed pleased with the sight of their new home and turned to look at his wife. She returned the gaze with a slight smile and a nod and they all walked up the pathway and throw the front doors.

Later that day after the family had settled in in the manor. They got a visit from an old wizard with long silver/grey hair and beard and an old tall slender witch with a hawk nose and a pointy hat. The father of the house greeted them in the parlour. To anyone outside it looked like a normal visit but it was not. It was a serious visit about the slightly elder girl in the family. Because in this family there were not one but two girls. And the two visitors were none the less then Hogwarts headmaster Dumbledore and professor McGonagall.

The two girls were not present in the room at the moment but were soon summoned. A slim, slender, tall young girl with raven black long hair carrying a raven black cat went in thru the door to the parlour. They were introduced to the headmaster of Hogwarts and its professor. Soon they were welcomed to the school in the fall and the headmaster and the professor left the manor in a good but concerned mood.

* * *

**Chapter one**

In the middle of Hogwarts train in one of the carriage a raven black haired girl sat down a cage on the train sofa. She opened it and sat down opposite to the cage. She looked at it and smiled. "C'mon Moira. It's safe now. We're on the train in a private carriage."

Out from the cage came a raven black cat with bright purple eyes. The cat yawned and stretched its body and jumped up on the table. The little cat looked around the carrige like it was considering if it was an alright room. Then the cat turned its head abruptly towards the train door.

The train door went up with a thump and a slender blond girl with her wand tucked behind her ear appeared. The blond girl smiled and said "Hellu Elvira! Hellu Moira! Glad to see you here."

And she went in and closed the door behind her and took a seat next to the cage. "How are you two doing? I didn't get the chance to say Hellu to your family because dad and I saw some nargauyls behind the trashcan. I hope all is well with them?!" the blonde girl said.

"Hello Luna. Oh yes, Mother and Father is well. Mother was a bit sad to see us go of for school, but I promised to write her every day." the young raven haired girl named Elvira answered. She had a soft low voice and was about the same age as Luna. She was a soft, quiet, intelligent girl and on this day she wore a bright yellow dress that matched her bronzed eyes. She had a dolls face and always a little smile on her thin bright red lips.

The cat studied the both girls thru narrowed eyes and laid herself down on the table near the window so the bright sun could caress her body. She stayed there half listening to the young girls chatting about the summer. And once again turned her head towards the door in surprise.

Thump!! The carriage door once again opened up and now there was a girl with frizzy brown hair and three boys with ginger hairs going inside the carriage. Two of them looked almost the same and probably were twins. The girl with the frizzy hair and the athletic but heavier ginger haired boy argued about something and then they startled and looked from Luna to Elvira and back.

"Oh Hello! I'm Hermione and this is Ron. And those two are Fred and George or is it the other way around?!" the frizzy haired girl said to Elvira and sat down next to her.

"Hello. I'm Elvira and ...."

"Oi, move it Ron!" said one of the twins and showed Ron out of the way and lifted the cage and sat down next to Luna. The other twin took a seat next to the frizzy haired girl named Hermione. "And where should I sit?" said Ron. Elvira arises and took out her wand and pointed it at the cage and levitated it above their heads and settled it on the shelf above them. Ron stared at her and then sat down. Elvira toked her wand away and sat down next to Hermione. The ginger boy next to Hermione reached around her and pointed at himself and then at the other ginger boy opposite him and said "Hey I'm Fred and that's my brother George. How do you know Looney... Eh ... Luna?"

Elvira looked at the both boys and then at Luna and said stiffly. "We're cousins" They all looked slightly embarrassed but Luna only said "Oh it's OK Elvira. Some people call me Looney and some Luna" and continued looking in her magazine. All feel silent for a moment then Ron spotted the black cat lying in the windowsill. "A black cat?! Is it yours? Hermione also has a cat but he's mental." At that statement Hermione started arguing with Ron about her cat. Elvira just looked at the black cat and said "oh yes. That's Moira." And Luna followed with "she's really nice. She's here to get her NEWTs too" and continued reading. They all fell silent again and looked at Luna like she said something crazy. Elvira kept her eyes on the black cat and after a while she turned and looked at the others asking them to tell a little about Hogwarts. At that statement both Hermione and Ron starts telling about classes, quidditch and the different houses.

The black cat named Moira settled down once again on the tabled and narrowed her eyes. _I wonder what they will say if they only know about me. If they would understand. I don't think they'll do but... _She felt a sting in her back and looked around confused at who it is that stares at her. She sees the boy named George is looking at her. _I wonder why he's looking at me. Does he know or? No he can't know. We're in another country._ When she thinks this the boy named George reaches forward and scoops her up in his arms and puts her in his lap and starting stroking her.

_What a weird thing to say_ George thought. _I know she is a little strange but this; this is a really strange thing to say about a cat._ He kept patting that black cat and looked closer to it. _Humm very soft fur and a really black coat. She's very slim but fit and those eyes. Bright purple eyes._ He looked at the cat in the eyes for a moment and then the cat closed its eyes and turned its head away.

_Why does he look at me like that? Feel__s really strange. But he has so nice eyes and he doesn't look so bad. Oh come on Moira. Put that though out of your mind. He doesn't even know you exist. No it's better to concentrate on your school and family. Love isn't something for you._ She kept thinking about this and appreciating the caress from the ginger boy. Soon they all were talking and laughing together and the cat feel asleep on the ginger boys lap.

After a while the food wagon arrived and Hermione and Luna help Elvira choose some good tasty candy and drinks. From George lap came a soft meow and Elvira looked a bit confused at the cat because she didn't understand what it wanted. Luna asked the cat if it wanted some pumpkin juice. "Luna a cat can't drink that!" Hermione said loud. Luna just smiled and asked the cat again but added "and with some chocolate? " "Meow" said the cat and Luna smiled and bought the things. She went back to her seat and conjured a bowl and emptied the pumpkin juice in to it. Hermione rolled her eyes and bought her things and settled down.

The cat arises and stretched its body and jumped up on the table. _Humm I hate this. It's hard to meow then to talk. But I can't speak when they are all here. I guess it's good training for me to play cat. It has been a while since I last were around people other than my family._ She then started drinking her pumpkin juice and nibble on her chocolate. Hermione just shook her head at the sight of the cat. Ron looked at her and mimed "let it be!"

After they eaten Moira jumped down in Elvira's lap. She put her head at Elvira's neck and softly said "Ask them why they are getting their NEMTs and aren't they a bit old for that? And witch classes they are going to attend to." She then purred and laid herself down in the lap and narrowed her eyes when she looked around at the others.

Elvira caught lightly and then asked the questions. "Oh we didn't attend last year because of the war here in Britain, and because of the war we got a second chance to get our NEWTs." When she said that she gestured at herself, Ron and Harry." And you?" Elvira asked the twins. "Well we dropped out of school in our last year and opened up our joke store"said George "And the headmaster asked us if we wanted to complete our education. So here we are!" said Fred with a bright smile. "I see. That's thoughtful of the headmaster." Elvira answered.

Soon the boys were tired of sitting down so they all went to talk to other students on the train. "You should be careful around those two" Hermione stated. "They love pranks and are really found of doing pranks to others." Elvira turned her head and looked at the closed door and said "That's good to know!" Moira turned around and looked a bit confused about what Hermione said. _Hum I should keep ta in mind so I won't get in the way for a prank or be pranked._

* * *

This is my first FanFic and I would love some reviews!!!

Will try to upload as often as I can


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Hi! I'm all new to this and it's my very first fic. Don't know if I should continue this story. Please leave a note on how terrible this fic is :)

Ps English isn't my native language.

Ps2 I don't have a Beat yet. Still looking so are you interested just send me a mail! :)

Loves for ya All!

**Chapter 2**

Soon Hermione announced that they would arrive at the trains-end and made sure everyone got dressed in their school-robes. In the chaos that occurred, when all tried to change in the small space, Moira turned to Elvira and whispered "I am going to sit on your shoulder and you need to pretend that you're putting me inside the cage."

Then Moira climbed up on Elvira's shoulder and blinked with her eyes and made a little movement with her right paw. If someone would have paid attention they would have seen that the black cat on Elvira's shoulder somehow disappeared. Moira then blinked again and made the paw movement and a black cat appeared on the sofa. Elvira picked up the black cat and said" come here Moira. You'll need to be in the cage now." And then she helped the cat in to the cage.

* * *

They all stepped out of the train and there where students everywhere and loud noises both from the train and the students. Elvira went over to where the luggage was piled up and sat down the cat-cage. "I wonder what to do now sister".

A silent whisper occurred from the girls left shoulder. "Remember, the giant man. Look for him." Elvira slowly looked around to see if she could spot the giant man the headmaster had talked about in his letter. "Oi! All you newcomer! Gather around me. Come on, come on!! A very tall and large, bearded man bellowed out.

"Oh, I guess that's him" Elvira said and walked towards the giant. The giant turned his gaze at the slender black-haired girl and said "Are you Miss Lebbd…her.. Lebed..hum..." and started scratching his arm with a puzzled face. "If you mean Miss Lebedev, Then yes that is correct sir." The giant cracked out a big smile and announced "I'm Hagrid, the groundkeeper. Nice to meet you Miss Lebe…mumble mumble" she giggled and said "You can call me Elvira and nice to meet you to Mr Hagrid."

At her shoulder Moira rolled her eyes but felt a bit found of the giant. _He seems to be a nice man. I should know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. And anyone who could make my little sister smile is a good man to me. _Hagrid turned around and walked over to the boats and helped Elvira to take a seat.

From her place at Elviras shoulder Moira could take a wider look at the lake and the castle the boats were heading towards. _Its…it looks like were still in Russia. The mountains, the woods and the old stone castle it really reminds me of Russia. I think I will enjoy staying here. It feels a bit like home._

Soon they were all rushed throw the head door of the castle and down the hall to a wooden door. They came in to a small room. _I wonder what will happen next. _

Suddenly another door opened and professor McGonagall appeared. "Please be quite all. Soon you will all be going thru this door in to the great hall and there you will be sorted in to one of our four houses." Said Professor McGonagall and looked around at every one of the new students as she was imprinting their faces on her mind. Soon her gaze stopped at Elvira and said "Miss Lebedev?!" Elvira nodded slowly as the other student looked over at her.

"Follow me please." And she turned around a walked over to a door stopped and looked at Elvira. Moira lightly clenched her paw at her sister's shoulder and Elvira followed the professor out of the room in to another. McGonagall stopped and looked at Elvira. "It's nice to meet you again Miss Lebedev. Was the train travel over here pleasant?" "Yes it was. I met some friends of Luna on the train, professor McGonagall. "That's nice, Miss Lebedev. By the way, where is your sister?" "She's…"

The door flung open and in came Headmaster Dumbledore. "Ah, thank you professor McGonagall. It's wonderful to see you again Miss Lebedev. Everything's alright?" Elvira smiled and nodded at the headmaster. "Lovely! Well I brought you here because I wanted to talk to you both" he said and twinkle his eyes. "Both??" said Prf. McGonagall. "It's only the younger Miss Lebedev here, Albus!" At that moment a shimmer gloved at Elviras shoulder and the black cat nodded at the Headmaster and the professor.

"Lovely, lovely! Well…" and he conjured a tempus… "I called you both in here because, well we or I have sort of made time move forward an hour or two so you, Moira, could be attending with us all in the Great hall." Moira nodded at the Headmasters statement and jumped down on the floor and transfigured herself. Dumbledore smiled and continued speaking as if nothing had occurred. "The other students don't really know that we or I charmed the train. So that you all were on the train a bit longer than the normal ride is. We did this so that you will be able to be sorted in to one of our different houses and be able to enjoy your first evening at our school." He looked around at them and smiled. Moira smiled herself and thought. _I'm definitely going to like staying here. He must be really powerful to be able to temper with so many people's minds. He says it's later than we all believe and I don't feel that we have lost some hours._ She turned her focus back at the headmaster when he raised his voice and said "So tonight, my dear, dinner is served after 8 o'clock just for you!"

* * *

McGonagall conjured a school robe and gave it to Moira. She thanked the headmaster and went out thru the door. Moira put the robe on and then she followed the professor and her sister out. They went back to the small room where all of the other new students were waiting. McGonagall were already instructing the students when Moira and Elvira joined them. The professor gave a slight nod and opened the door in to the Great hall and marched in. They all followed.

They were assembled in the Great hall in front of all students that were sitting at the tables. Professor McGonagall summoned a chair in front of everyone and placed the Sorting hat on it. She then took out a parchment and started announcing the first student to be sorted.

Moira saw the student walk over to the chair and sitting down on it and placing the hat on his head. After a little bit the Hat bellowed "Slytherin" and one of the four tables started cheering and whistle. The boy stood up, smirked and strode over to the table. At this Moira felt her sister stiffen next to her and she turned her gaze upon her little sister. She saw that Elvira, although she had a little smiling expression on her face, was a bit pale and stiff around her eyes. "It's going to be alright Elvira. I'm here with you!"She sighed. _If I only had known about this. She really hates being the attention of so many strangers. _She took her sisters hand and squeezed it in comfort. She got no reply so she squeezed a little harder to get her sister to snap out of her solid state. Elvira replied, looked at her sister and tapped her eyes to ensure Moira that she was alright.

_Wonder if we'll be sorted in to the same house? I do hope so because __Elvira won't manage on her own. She's brave my little sister, but not that strong. _As the sorting continued Moira turned her gaze and looked around at all the students sitting at their tables. She tried to see if she could recognize some of them and soon her eyes fell on two redheads. _Those to you could spot from far distant everywhere._ She thought and smiled. _The Weasley twins and there are their brother, what was his name again. Hum, Ahh Ronald and his girlfriend Hermione and of course Harry Potter. Wonder were Luna is. Shouldn't she be sitting with them? I thought they were all friends._ She looked around a bit puzzled ad then spotted her cousin at a different table. _Oh, there she is. I guess they aren't in the same houses. Humm, to come to think about it she did say something about being belonged to Ravenclaw and Harry Potter belongs to Gryffindor. _A strange feeling that someone was looking at her, she slowly turned her and looked around. Soon she spotted one of the redheads were staring at her. Their eyes looked and she felt she couldn't and didn't want to look away. _George! _She recognized him from the train. He's a tall, stockier boy with a mischievous smile that could melt ice. And his eyes were intriguing.

"…and then we have a new student that is here for her NEWTs. Miss Moira Lebedev. "When she heard her name being called she looked away from his gaze and over to professor McGonagall. She realised the professor was expecting something from her. _Right, the sorting. _She walked over to the chair and picked up the Hat. The hat started talking. "My, my. So many secrets, so magical. Where should you go? Which house is the right one for you? Humm, a bit slytherin, a bit Gryffindor but …. Ah, I see. No of course it is!" The hat then bellowed out "RAVENCLAW!" And at that the cheering started at the Ravenclaw table. Moira stood up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to her sister.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
